pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Tsuki
|name = Princess Tsuki-sama |katakana = つきお嬢さん |romaji = Tsuki Ojousan |age = 16 years old |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = Silver |eye color = Violet |home = Pride Tower Hills |occupation = Princess |song sang = TBA |brand = Moonlit Princess |manager = None |type = Celeb |birthday = March 29th |seiyuu = User:Hanako Inoue |singer = User:Hanako Inoue |imagecolor = }}Tsuki (つき), surname unknown is a Princess from PriParis who came to find the "light of her Sun". She is a rich lady and a Celeb Type idol who won an unbelievable amout of talent contests and was said to live in a castle in Prance. She has an unhealthy obsession with studying and perfection, to the point of not eating for days if she gets a 99/100 score. Appearance Tsuki is a tall young woman with tan skin and long silver hair, tied in a low ponytail. Her eyes are violet, with small stars shining in them. Below her left eye is a white crown print. Tsuki is always seen wearing her tiara, even outside PriPara. Her obsession for perfection is reflected even in her outfits: no wrinkles or small stains on her uniform, Tsuki is always seen with perfect hair and make up. Personality At first glance, Tsuki is a calm, collected and well-mannered gentlewoman, always willing to help people. She'd help younger students by explaining them anything, and would pick outfits for fellow idols. This has gotten her a good reputation among everyone, and even though she is a Princess, many people refer to her as a prince-like senpai. However, in private, Tsuki's messed up personality can be seen: every single thing she does has to be perfect. A mistake in an otherwise perfect exam means she WILL starve herself until she collapses, and all of her live shows have to be flawless. She spends entire weekends and holidays locked in her room, studying, and eating only at midnight. Her perfect scores gave her the title of a prodigy, but no one knows how much she hates herself. Relationships *eXception: Her Sun. X is Tsuki's childhood friend, who follows her everywhere like a loyal servant. They are very close, and X always keeps chocolate snacks and energy drinks with herself, knowing how little Tsuki takes care of her body. Although they are complete opposites, X's hyperactive attitude and hilarious gobi keeps Tsuki happy and feeling well. *Star Kamiri: The rival Tsuki admires the most, Star is literally everything Tsuki wishes to be. A perfect duet, Tsuki and Star complement each other, and will be part of an unit together. *Enju Inoue: Enju found her in the woods while chasing down Mint Moonlight's cat. She was mesmerized by her voice, and found her gorgeous. All Tsuki said was that "destiny is hilarious", before leaving. *Ryuu Inoue: Ryuu has a slight crush on Tsuki. It seems like he knew her in the past, and also wishes to be her servant. *Hibiki Shikyoin: They seem to have a connection, however neither of them speaks about it. As Scacco Matto Pro idols, they share a rivalry. Tsuki claims she's known her for 17 years and that annoying her has been her hobby ever since she was three years old. Trivia *Although she will be the main antagonist of Destiny Ribbon, PriParty 2 will focus on the afterstory, which is why she is seen hanging out with everyone. *Tsuki's voice could be considered slightly deeper than Mystery's. *Her favourite food is the strawberry parfait. She is also always seen drinking coffee. *She absolutely hates chocolate cake, and tea. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Antagonist Category:Celeb Idol Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1